Dos Velas para el Diablo
by assassinsbrotherhood93
Summary: Hoy en día ya nadie cree en los ángeles… Kat es una adolescente que se ha pasado casi toda su vida viajando de un lado a otro con su padre. Cuando éste es asesinado, ella lo pierde prácticamente todo y jura que encontrará a quien lo hizo y se lo hará pagar. ADAPATACIÓN DEL LIBRO DOS VELAS PARA EL DIABLO DE LAURA GALLEGO GARCÍA. PERSONAJES DE SUZZANE COLLINS.


**Capítulo I **

Hoy día, la gente ya no cree en los ángeles. Bueno, hay quien piensa que son seres de luz que están aquí para ayudarnos y que, si les rezas de una determinada manera, te ayudarán a encontrar novio, a que te toque la lotería o a curarte las hemorroides. Pero eso no es creer en los ángeles.

Yo me refiero a los de la Biblia, los mensajeros de Dios. Ángeles como Miguel, que expulsó a los demonios del cielo. Como Uriel, que guardaba las puertas del paraíso armado con una espada de fuego, para desgracia de Adán y Eva. O como Metatrón, que tiene nombre de robot de anime japonés, pero que en realidad es el Rey de los Ángeles, el más poderoso de todos.

Ya nadie cree en esos ángeles. Dicen que son mitología, pero lo que ocurre en realidad es que están pasados de moda.

Sin embargo, hay gente que sí cree en los demonios. Y no los culpo. Basta con mirar a nuestro alrededor para ver lo mal que va el mundo. O aún más sencillo: basta con ver las noticias.

En el telediario da la sensación de que todo lo que sucede es malo. Resulta difícil creer en Dios, o en los ángeles, ante las imágenes de una guerra, una epidemia, una katástrofe natural... Es fácil creer que el demonio existe y que el infierno está mucho más cerca de lo que parece. Pero eso no es justo. Vale, claro que pasan todas esas cosas malas, pero eso no es toda la verdad. También ocurren cosas buenas. Todos los días. Pero tendemos a ignorarlas.

Supongo que nos dan más morbo las cosas malas, las imágenes de violencia. Nos hacen sentir seguros en nuestras casas y cómodos en nuestras vidas, o nos hunden en la miseria y nos reafirman en nuestra creencia de que el mundo es una mierda.

Eso hace que la tarea de los ángeles sea mucho más difícil de lo que debería ser. Ya es bastante chungo tratar de arreglar este mundo como para que encima la gente no solo no valore tu trabajo, sino que ni siquiera crea que existes.

Porque los ángeles existen... y han existido siempre.

¿Que cómo lo sé?

Porque mi padre era uno de ellos.

Me llamo Kat.

En realidad, me llamo Katniss. Es el nombre que me puso mi madre al nacer, aunque no llegué a conocerla. Mi padre no hablaba mucho de ella, tal vez porque le producía demasiada pena. El dato acerca de mi nombre es una de las pocas cosas que logré sonsacarle, y quizá por eso tiene tanta importancia para mí.

De pequeña, me encantaba el nombre de Katniss. Lo encontraba fino, elegante, muy femenino. Un nombre adecuado para una señorita. A veces, cuando pasábamos por delante de uno de esos colegios pijos donde las niñas van vestidas de uniforme, me quedaba mirándolas y soñaba con ser como ellas, con tener amigas, vivir en una casa elegante, llevar ropa bonita y jugar con _barbies_. Sí, como lo oís: de pequeña quise tener una _Barbie_. En mi defensa alegaré que entonces era muy cría y que estaba cansada de la vida errante que llevábamos mi padre y yo, siempre andando de un lado para otro, sin poder echar raíces en ninguna parte.

Por eso me gustaba que me llamaran Katniss. Me parecía que era un nombre que encajaba muy bien con el tipo de vida que yo quería llevar. En cambio, mi padre me llamaba siempre Kat, y me daba mucha rabia. Recuerdo que discutía mucho con él por eso. O, mejor dicho, la que se enfadaba y discutía era yo. Mi padre se limitaba a mirarme con esa sonrisa suya y a revolverme el pelo con cariño. Y seguía llamándome Kat, porque, según decía, cuando me levanto por las mañanas, me restriego los ojos y bostezo como un gatito.

Ahora que él ha muerto, ya no quiero ser Katniss nunca más. Ahora, para honrar su memoria, voy a ser siempre Kat.

En teoría, los ángeles no pueden morir. Se supone que ni siquiera tienen cuerpo, que son espíritus puros que están en el mundo desde mucho antes de que el ser humano fuese creado.

Y es verdad. Lo que pasa es que a veces se transubstancian. O, dicho en otras palabras, se materializan, se crean un cuerpo, normalmente humano, para poder interactuar con nosotros, que para eso somos supuestamente los seres más perfectos de la creación, después de ellos, claro.

En tiempos pasados, los ángeles podían transubstanciarse y regresar al estado espiritual con facilidad, como si se despojaran de una ropa vieja que ya no necesitan. Pero, de pronto, empezaron a tener problemas. Se sentían débiles, sin fuerzas. Como si se les estuvieran agotando las pilas, si entendéis lo que quiero decir. Y llegó un momento en que ya no fueron capaces de abandonar sus cuerpos humanos. Se quedaron atrapados en ellos para siempre.

Nadie sabe por qué pasa esto. Tampoco sabe nadie por qué Dios no hace nada al respecto.

Porque lleva mucho tiempo sucediendo. Y cuando digo mucho tiempo, me refiero a siglos. A estas alturas, ya no quedan ángeles en estado espiritual. Todos están prisioneros de sus cuerpos humanos.

Ese era el caso de mi padre.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera en ese estado corpóreo puede morir un ángel, y mucho menos un demonio. A ellos no les afectan las mismas cosas que a nosotros. No envejecen, no enferman y sus heridas se curan muy rápidamente. Excepto las heridas del alma, claro.

En teoría solo hay algo físico capaz de matar a un ángel o a un demonio. ¿Recordáis la espada de fuego de Uriel que mencionaba antes? Pues eso.

Cada ángel, sea un ángel bueno o un ángel caído, tiene su propia espada. Al principio de los tiempos, supongo yo, esto no era necesario. Pero luego Lucifer se rebeló y hubo que combatirlo de algún modo. Dicen algunos que fue Miguel quien inventó las espadas, y que luego Lucifer se apropió de la idea. Los demonios, en cambio, juran que las espadas las inventaron ellos, y que los ángeles los plagiaron. En fin, no importa quién fuera el primero. El caso es que las espadas existen desde entonces.

No son exactamente espadas de fuego, aunque supongo que a los primeros humanos debió de parecerles tan impresionante la espada de Uriel que la recordaron de esa forma. Tampoco es exactamente una espada de luz al estilo jedi. Pero por ahí andan los tiros.

Las espadas angélicas son de un material que realmente no es de este mundo. Están hechas de la esencia angélica vuelta del revés y solidificada. O, por decirlo de

otro modo, de una especie de anti-esencia angélica. Como el negativo de una fotografía.

Esas espadas no fueron inventadas para dañar a los humanos ni a ningún otro ser de la creación. Son las armas que utilizan ángeles y demonios en la lucha que llevan manteniendo desde el principio de los tiempos. Las únicas armas capaces de matarlos y las únicas permitidas en la guerra. Claro que los demonios suelen hacer bastantes trampas con respecto a este último punto, como siempre. Para eso son demonios.

Sin embargo, debo decir que a mi padre lo mataron a la manera tradicional: con una auténtica espada demoníaca.

Cuando murió, dejó atrás su propia espada. En teoría, los humanos no pueden blandir una espada como esa, pero no en vano yo soy su hija. De modo que ahora me pertenece.

Y voy a utilizarla para vengar su muerte. Encontraré al demonio que lo asesinó, y lo mataré con mis propias manos.

A estas alturas, seguro que pensaréis que estoy como una cabra. Me preguntaréis que cómo estoy tan segura de que mi padre fuera un ángel. La respuesta es que lo sé porque él me lo dijo. Y no, no le vi nunca las alas. No me hacía falta.

Las alas de los ángeles no son de plumas de verdad. Son parte de su esencia. Son invisibles e intangibles, pero están ahí. Me figuro que si hubieseis podido verle el aura a mi padre, las habríais localizado en su espalda, como dos cascadas de luz. Pero no hay muchas personas capaces de ver el aura de la gente, y yo no soy una de ellas. Y supongo que vosotros tampoco.

Mi padre era diferente. Se hacía llamar Ismael, pero su verdadero nombre era Iah- Hel, y era la persona más tranquila y apacible que he conocido jamás. Adoraba a toda criatura viviente, desde los microbios hasta las ballenas. Incluyendo mosquitos, cucarachas, serpientes y toda clase de bichejos desagradables. Y lo mismo sucedía con las plantas. Él decía que todo era parte de la creación divina y, por tanto, todo era perfecto. Incluso las cucarachas. Mi padre era capaz de asumir con toda naturalidad las ideas más complejas y más novedosas, y al mismo tiempo quedarse extasiado con el vuelo de una mariposa. Mi padre amaba el mundo. Con todas sus consecuencias.

Por eso solía estar siempre triste.

Mi padre pertenecía a una de las clases inferiores de ángeles. Nada que ver con los coros, los serafines o las potestades. Iah-Hel era un ángel del montón, de los del nivel más bajo. Los más poderosos están siempre contemplando el rostro de Dios, allá en el cielo, o donde quiera que estén. Los ángeles como mi padre, por el contrario, tienen

como misión permanecer en la Tierra, cuidando y manteniendo la creación. Esa es su función, para eso están aquí.

Y ese es el problema: que de la creación de Dios poco queda ya. Los seres humanos nos estamos cargando el planeta, y los ángeles no pueden hacer nada al respecto porque se supone que los humanos también formamos parte de la creación, y por tanto deben protegernos y mantenernos como especie. Aunque les estemos saboteando y en el fondo algunos piensen que ojalá nos exterminemos unos a otros de una vez. ¿Entendéis el dilema?

Y por eso mi padre siempre estaba triste. Era testigo de la progresiva destrucción de la creación de Dios y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Como muchos otros ángeles, se sentía perdido y desconcertado.

Supongo que por eso viajábamos tanto. Supongo que él, de algún modo, deseaba poder pedirle explicaciones a Dios.

Y esperaba encontrarlo en los lugares donde la creación todavía permanecía virgen. Así que me llevó por medio mundo, desde los bosques nórdicos a las estribaciones del Himalaya.

Qué emocionante, pensaréis. Ja, ja. A nadie le hace gracia que se lo coman los mosquitos, pasar la noche en pleno bosque bajo una lluvia torrencial o pelarse de frío trotando detrás de un sherpa malhumorado. Os aseguro que eso no es nada divertido.

El caso es que mi padre nunca llegó a encontrar lo que andaba buscando. Murió en una gasolinera junto a una autopista polaca. Yo fui al servicio un momento (porque esa es otra: él no necesitaba comer, ni dormir, ni ir al baño, pero yo sí) y, cuando regresé, lo encontré muerto sobre un charco de grasa.

Como he dicho antes, mi padre era un ángel menor. Los ángeles poderosos o bien están de capa caída, o bien han desaparecido. Si todavía continúa la guerra contra los demonios, eso no lo sé. Pero lo que sí tengo bien claro es que mi padre ya no participaba en ella, no era importante para nadie. Solo un pobre ángel perdido que se pateaba el mundo, arrastrando a su hijita, buscando señales de Dios. Ningún demonio que se precie perdería el tiempo con un ángel ecologista como él. Y, pese a ello, lo mataron.

Por eso estoy tan furiosa. Por eso quiero entrar en el juego, en la guerra que mi padre abandonó. Y no es que me interese especialmente meterme en problemas: es que ellos me han involucrado contra mi voluntad. Los buscaré, donde quiera que se escondan, y los destruiré.

No se puede reconocer a un ángel a simple vista, ni tampoco a un demonio. De la misma manera que los ángeles no van por ahí con dos enormes alas de plumas en la espalda, tampoco los demonios tienen rabo, cuernos y patas de cabra. Por fuera, son tan humanos como los demás.

Además, los ángeles ni siquiera son particularmente guapos. Al menos, mi padre no lo era. Ninguna mujer se habría fijado en él dos veces al verlo pasar.

Pero los demonios..., ah, los demonios son otra cosa.

Entendedme: no es que sean guapísimos ni estén como un queso. Pero tienen algo... llámese magnetismo o llámese carisma, o _sex appeal_, o como queráis. ¿Os habéis topado alguna vez con esa clase de persona que, sin ser especialmente atractiva, tiene algo que hace que todos se fijen en ella e intenten imitarla? Y que, cuando te paras a pensarlo, te preguntas qué tiene de especial exactamente, y no sabes qué responder. Pues hay bastantes posibilidades de que sea un demonio. De hecho, muchos de ellos salen por la tele. Y otras muchas personas, tanto las que salen en la tele como las que no, intentan imitar su peinado, su forma de vestir, su actitud... sin el mismo resultado. Y es que no vale la pena intentar ser como ellos. Su atractivo no está en nada que podáis apreciar a simple vista, y mucho menos reproducir. Causarían el mismo efecto bajo cualquier otro aspecto. Es ese magnetismo demoníaco lo que provoca que mucha gente escuche antes a un demonio que a un ángel. Otro de sus trucos sucios.

Y, a pesar de esto, no es tan sencillo distinguir a un ángel de un demonio, ni siquiera por sus actos. Un demonio puede darte el mejor de los consejos con la mejor de las intenciones. Un ángel puede perjudicarte si cree que con eso tendrá más posibilidades de salvar la creación. Y el más retorcido de los psicópatas puede resultar un humano del montón. Lo cierto es que, a veces, las acciones de unos y otros resultan difíciles de entender. Tampoco se las puede clasificar en el saco de «acciones buenas» y «acciones malas». Serán buenas y malas según para quién. De alguna manera, unos y otros se comportan como si jugasen una inmensa partida de ajedrez. Puede parecerte que adelantar ese peón es una jugada estúpida. Desde tu punto de vista, parcial y humano, no puedes ver que con esa jugada le ha abierto camino al alfil, o ha protegido al rey. Tampoco entendemos que a veces puedan sacrificarse piezas voluntariamente.

Somos humanos. Y la partida no se juega para que gane un individuo. No se juega para que ganes tú, ni para que gane yo. Se juega para que gane toda la creación.

Sin embargo, ni unos ni otros pueden escapar de su verdadera esencia. ¿Cómo distinguir un ángel de un demonio? Es sencillo: cuando te encuentres al borde de un precipicio, el ángel te tenderá la mano y el demonio te empujará.

Aunque, claro... entonces ya será demasiado tarde

Lo cierto es que, aparte de mi padre, no he tenido tratos ni con ángeles ni con demonios. Al menos, que yo sepa.

Porque, a lo largo de nuestros viajes, hemos conocido a mucha gente. No es que mi padre fuera muy sociable. En realidad, era bastante tímido y no solía acercarse a desconocidos. Pero si eran los desconocidos los que se acercaban a él, entonces los recibía con una amplia sonrisa.

Mi padre tiene amigos repartidos por medio mundo. Puede que algunos sean ángeles o puede que sean todos humanos. No puedo saberlo.

En cualquier caso, en estas circunstancias no tengo ganas de encontrarme con más ángeles, todavía no. Necesito una mano amiga... una mano humana... como yo.

Es por eso por lo que he venido aquí. No hace ni un mes que murió mi padre, pero me ha costado mucho llegar a esta ciudad desde Walbrzych, Polonia, donde le mataron. Ha sido un viaje complicado. Como ya habréis adivinado, no tengo mucho dinero.

A mi padre no le hacía falta. Casi siempre le invitaban, como a una estrella de cine. O subía a los trenes y los autobuses sin que el revisor reparara en él. O simplemente caminaba de un lugar a otro sin preocuparse de lo lejos que pudiera estar.

Las ventajas de ser un ángel, claro.

No es que él manipulara la mente de las personas ni nada por el estilo. Es que les caía bien. Mi padre infundía una sensación de confianza que te hacía creer que, mientras le tuvieras cerca, nada podía salir mal. Esta es una de las razones por las cuales este último mes ha sido tan duro. Otra es, por supuesto, que los revisores sí reparan en mí, y que a mí nadie me invita a comer una hamburguesa en un bar cutre, por muy hambrienta que me vean. Después de todo, no soy un ángel. Solo una chica de dieciséis años, desaliñada y con cara de mala uva. Y eso a pesar de que llevo colgada a la espalda una espada que debería llamar la atención de cualquiera que no sea un ángel o un demonio. No se trata de que las espadas sean invisibles para los mortales: es que no se fijan en ellas. Son demasiado viejas como para que constituyan una novedad, y demasiado poco corrientes como para que nadie las identifique si las ve. Son demasiado peligrosas como para que nadie sueñe siquiera con escapar de ellas... y demasiado inofensivas para los humanos como para que estos las consideren una amenaza, puesto que no fueron creadas para atacarlos.

¿Verdad que es un galimatías? Bien, pues yo tampoco lo entiendo. Pero así es como me lo explicó mi padre el día que se le ocurrió mencionar que llevaba una espada prendida a la espalda. Lo creáis o no, siempre había estado ahí y yo nunca la había visto hasta que él lo comentó.

En fin, que eso de que nadie se fije en mi espada es una ventaja. La única, por cierto, de viajar con la espada de un ángel, pero sin el ángel al que perteneció. Y esto

es una suerte, porque, como ya sabéis, solo podré vengar su muerte con esta espada, y no habría sido nada fácil llevarla de un sitio a otro si fuera una espada corriente.

Y volvemos al asunto de mi misión y al primer dilema al que me tuve que enfrentar: si vuestro padre hubiese sido asesinado por un demonio o por varios y quisierais vengar su muerte, ¿por dónde empezaríais a buscar al culpable?

No soy, ni mucho menos, experta en moverme por los círculos demoníacos. Pero puede que sí haya conocido a algún ángel sin saberlo.

Jotapé, aunque es un pedazo de pan, no es un ángel, eso seguro. Pero su casa me pilla de camino hacia mi próximo destino. Y hace mucho tiempo que no le veo.

Jotapé no se llama Jotapé en realidad. Para sus feligreses es el padre Juan Pedro, le tratan de usted y le tienen mucho respeto. Seguro que más de una abuelita de su parroquia fliparía si me oyese llamarlo Jotapé. Ya se sabe: la confianza da asco.

Pero yo no le conocí en misa, ni en el confesionario, ni siquiera en la parroquia: le conocí en una biblioteca. Entonces yo era una mocosa de siete años, y él no sabía de los ángeles más que lo que le habían enseñado en el seminario. Por supuesto, le conté un par de cosas acerca del tema, de las que él no tenía ni idea, y ahí empezó todo.

En realidad, puede que Jotapé sea mi único amigo. El único que hice yo sólita, sin ayuda de nadie. O, dicho de otro modo, sin mediación de mi padre.

La parroquia de Jotapé está en una zona bastante céntrica de la ciudad, pero es pequeñita. Muy de barrio, vaya. Es una de esas parroquias en las que todos se conocen, y en las que a la misa de las ocho un miércoles por la tarde van siempre los mismos cuatro gatos. Por eso, el quinto gato, o sea, yo, llama la atención irremediablemente, con espada o sin ella. Hay un ancianito que no para de mirarme de reojo con cara de malas pulgas. Vale, es verdad que voy bastante andrajosa, pero es que vengo desde Polonia, qué se ha creído usted. Y no en avión, en primera clase, sino a patita, haciendo autoestop y en autobuses cutres, que es lo único que me he podido permitir. Y bien, de acuerdo, no es habitual ver a una chávala de dieciséis años en misa a las ocho de la tarde y encima entre semana. Pero qué pasa, ¿no puede una ser amiga del cura?

Intento decirle todo esto en una sola mirada furibunda, pero no sé si lo ha captado. Al menos, no los detalles.

En fin, me da lo mismo. Espero en mi asiento del fondo a que termine la misa.

Por extraño que parezca, no soy muy creyente. Vale, creo en Dios, para eso soy la hija de un ángel; pero no creo exactamente en el Dios de los katólicos. Supongo que tendrá algo que ver el hecho de haber visto a mi padre, que era un ángel, entrar en todo tipo de lugares sagrados, desde ermitas o katedrales hasta mezquitas, sinagogas,

antiguas ruinas griegas y romanas y todos los templos dedicados a todas las deidades orientales imaginables que fuimos capaces de encontrar en nuestro periplo por Asia, en busca de Dios, y salir decepcionado de todos ellos. Eso fue durante una etapa en la que pensó que tal vez los humanos habían encontrado a Dios y por eso erigían templos en lugares determinados, donde quizá todavía se rastreaba algo de la esencia divina. Así que íbamos de iglesia en iglesia, pero él no escuchaba los oficios. Se quedaba de pie, al fondo, respetuoso, sin molestar, pero sin participar. Alzaba la cabeza y cerraba los ojos, esperando sentir algo, no sé el qué. Sin embargo, siempre que los abría de nuevo mostraba esa mirada triste y desilusionada, sacudía la cabeza, me tomaba de la mano y, con discreción, abandonaba la iglesia sin hacer ruido.

Llegó un momento en que se cansó de buscar en los templos. Fue entonces cuando empezó a recorrer los espacios naturales, los pocos lugares vírgenes que quedaban en el mundo.

Y en ello estaba cuando lo mataron.

Jotapé todavía no sabe nada, claro. Se va a quedar de piedra cuando se lo cuente.

De momento, está muy concentrado en la misa, y si me ha visto, o no me ha reconocido o prefiere no darlo a entender. Hace bien en centrarse en lo suyo; después de todo, es su trabajo.

Espero pacientemente a que termine la misa; cuando Jotapé dice «Podéis ir en paz», una señora se adelanta y se acerca a hablar con él. Yo me siento y sigo esperando. Reparo entonces en una imagen que no estaba la última vez que vine aquí. Y aunque de eso hace bastante, y he visitado muchas otras iglesias desde entonces, sé que recordaría algo así.

Es un cuadro de la Anunciación de la Virgen. En este tipo de cuadros, casi todo el mundo se fija en la Virgen, en su mirada dulce y la expresión de asombro de sus ojos cuando le dicen, nada menos, que va a dar a luz a un bebé divino. Pero en las Anunciaciones yo no suelo fijarme en María, sino en el ángel. En Gabriel.

Suelen pintar a Gabriel como el ángel más amable de todos. No en vano se supone que trae buenas noticias y que tiene bastantes tratos con los mortales, al igual que Rafael, otro ángel bastante sociable.

No lo sé. No conozco a Gabriel en persona. Ni siquiera sé si existe todavía. Es uno de los siete grandes arcángeles. Según mi padre, algunos de ellos desaparecieron sin más.

El Gabriel del cuadro es rubio y tiene una expresión agradable y bondadosa, una aureola resplandeciente y unas alas inmensas y preciosas. Siempre le he dicho a mi padre que los ángeles deberían haberse materializado con alas de verdad, como las de los ángeles de los cuadros.

Él respondía que tal vez fuera así en los tiempos antiguos, cuando los ángeles se mostraban a los humanos como ángeles, y no con apariencia humana, como hacen ahora.

Hoy día, ningún ángel podría permitirse el lujo de crearse un cuerpo alado. Primero, porque no tienen fuerzas, y segundo, porque a saber qué le harían a cualquier individuo con alas que se atreviera a aparecer en un lugar civilizado.

Y es que hoy nadie tiene respeto por nada.

No hace falta creer en Dios, ni en Jesús, ni en la Virgen, ni siquiera en los ángeles, para apreciar la belleza de una imagen de la Anunciación (si está bien hecha, claro). Y supongo que con los cuadros pasa lo mismo que con los tipos con alas. Que hoy día pocas personas son capaces de valorar la belleza de un ángel, o de un cuadro, sin relacionarlos con la religión. La belleza existe para que podamos apreciarla, y no entiende de cultos, de religiones ni de creencias. Los ángeles están muy por encima de eso, por lo que imagino que Dios también, dondequiera que se encuentre.

—¿Kat? ¿Eres tú?

Le sonrío de oreja a oreja y tengo la sensación de que me duele la cara. Hacía como un mes que no sonreía de verdad.

—Hola, Jotapé — le digo.

Como imaginaba, la señora que estaba hablando con él, y que ya se iba, me mira con cara de ogresa. Pero me da lo mismo. Sé que ya no tengo siete años, como cuando empecé a llamar así al cura de esta piadosa parroquia, pero no creo que a él le importe. ¿O sí?

—Hola, Kat —me responde, y se corrige inmediatamente—: Katniss. ¿No es así?

Sacudo la cabeza.

—Solo Kat.

Nos miramos largamente. Supongo que Jotapé estará pensando que cuánto he crecido, cómo ha pasado el tiempo y blablablá, pero yo tengo que decir que lo encuentro igual que antes. Si acaso, puede que esos mechones grises encima de las orejas no estuvieran antes ahí. Pero, por lo demás, tiene el mismo pelo oscuro —y se lo sigue peinando de la misma manera, con la raya al lado—, la misma nariz y la misma sonrisa, entre despistada y bonachona. Hasta diría que lleva exactamente las mismas gafas que la última vez que nos vimos, hace... ¿cinco?, ¿seis años?

—Caramba, Kat, cuánto has crecido...

Lo dicho: Jotapé es un pedazo de pan, pero es totalmente previsible. Lo próximo será preguntarme por mi padre.

—Vaya... el tiempo vuela... ¿Y tu padre? ¿No ha venido contigo?

¿Qué os decía?

—No, mi padre... no ha podido acompañarme. Pero es largo de contar.

Le dirijo una mirada signifikativa, pero no lo capta.

—Bueno, en tal caso... si te está esperando...

—Noooo... lo que quiero decir es que he venido sola. Totalmente sola. Desde Polonia, ¿sabes? Y no tengo dónde quedarme. Y necesito hablar contigo. Hablarte sobre lo que le ha pasado a mi padre. Y preguntarte...

No puedo seguir hablando. He dicho antes que hacía un mes que no sonreía, ¿verdad? Pues bien... también hacía un mes que no pronunciaba tres frases seguidas. Y no es tan sencillo volverse locuaz de repente.

Parece que a Jotapé le cuesta asimilarlo.

—¿Has venido a Valencia desde Polonia? ¿Tú sola?

Y eso que aún no le he contado nada.

—Sí, eso he dicho. ¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa esta noche, por favor?

Parece incómodo. Se lo piensa.

Jotapé vive en un piso viejo y pequeño cerca de la parroquia. Solo tiene una habitación, la suya; luego hay un despacho y una pequeña sala de estar que hace las veces de comedor. Hasta la cocina y el baño son minúsculos.

Lo sé porque ya nos alojamos con él en una ocasión, la última vez que estuvimos aquí. Entonces yo ocupé el sofá y mi padre, como de costumbre, no durmió en absoluto, porque no le hacía falta. Recuerdo que Jotapé estaba muy apurado porque creía que lo decía por cortesía, para no molestar, pero es cierto que mi padre no necesitaba dormir. Se pasó la noche en el despacho de su anfitrión leyendo los libros que tenía por allí. Desde que nos conoció, Jotapé se ha aficionado a la angelología. La última vez que estuvimos en su casa, ya tenía una notable colección de libros y tratados sobre el tema, así que no es de extrañar que mi padre los leyera con cierta curiosidad. En cuanto a mí... bueno, yo dormí a pierna suelta en el sofá. Después de todo, tenía diez u once años y era bastante más canija de lo que soy ahora.

En todos los sentidos. Y supongo que para un cura no es lo mismo alojar a una cría de diez años que va con su padre, que acoger a una jovencita de dieciséis que viaja sola. Sobre todo si se da el caso de que tiene vecinas cotillas.

—Sigues viviendo en el mismo sitio, ¿verdad? Me conformo con el sofá. —Y añado rápidamente, antes de que pueda negarse—: En serio, no necesito más. Será una gran mejora, en comparación con los asientos de las estaciones y la parte trasera de los autobuses.

Parpadea. Sé que no tiene corazón para dejarme en la calle.

Para ser la hija de un ángel, hay que ver lo manipuladora que soy.

—¿A... asesinado? —balbucea Jotapé.

Tarda en asimilarlo. Se sienta en la silla que queda libre, anonadado.

—Por un grupo de demonios —puntualizo, y le doy otro mordisco al bocadillo que mi amigo ha tenido a bien prepararme. Jamón serrano... buah... y me ha prometido tortilla de patatas para mañana... buah, buah, qué lujo. Y un sofá para dormir. Y un cuarto de baño. Si no fuera por mi misión, y por la memoria de mi padre, y porque a Dios pongo por testigo que pagarán por ello, me quedaba aquí fijo. Y hago de monaguilla en la parroquia si es preciso.

Jotapé se quita las gafas y se las limpia con la orilla del jersey, nervioso y desconcertado.

—Demonios —repite; supongo que para un sacerdote debe de ser difícil de asumir. Sabes que existe el demonio, cómo no, pero esperas no tener nunca noticias de él. O, al menos, no de un modo tan claro y directo—. ¿Estás segura, Kat? ¿Los viste?

—No, no los vi —respondo, y no puedo evitar que se me forme un nudo en la garganta. Bebo un trago de agua, pero eso no hace que me sienta mejor—. Pero mi padre está muerto, Juan Pedro, y no es tan sencillo matar a un ángel. ¿Comprendes?

Nunca le hemos hablado de las espadas. Es mejor para él no saberlo.

—Eso es lo que no entiendo. Tu padre era un ángel, Kat. No puede estar muerto.

Intento reprimir la rabia que lucha por adueñarse de mi corazón.

—Olvídate del rollo ese de los espíritus puros y tal, ¿vale? Los ángeles de ahora tienen cuerpo. Un cuerpo que se cura solo, que no envejece y que no enferma, pero que es vulnerable a ciertas cosas. Como al ataque de un demonio. Solo ellos podrían haberlo matado. Y por eso sé que han sido ellos, y no cualquier otro. Aunque no los haya visto.

Jotapé se inclina sobre la mesa y me mira, muy serio.

—¿Cómo pasó, Kat? ¿Cómo fue todo?

—Ya te lo he contado —gruño, más que respondo.

—Me lo has contado por encima. Y yo quiero conocer los detalles.

—¿Para qué? —Noto que estoy dejando escapar mi rabia en forma de mal humor, y lo estoy pagando con alguien que no lo merece, pero no me importa—. Unos demonios atacaron a mi padre, le mataron, y cuando yo llegué ya estaba muerto, punto. ¿Para qué necesitas más detalles? No seas morboso.

—¿Te sientes culpable por algo?

—¿Por qué me voy a sentir culpable? —le ladro—. Yo no maté a mi padre, me lo encontré muerto. Y deja ya de interrogarme, que no estamos en confesión.

Jotapé no dice nada. Yo tampoco. Me limito a devorar lo que queda del bocadillo, con cierta ferocidad.

Entonces él se levanta para marcharse y dejarme a solas. Pero antes de salir por la puerta, dice con suavidad:

—Si tu padre fue asesinado por un demonio, o por varios, ha sido mejor que no estuvieras presente. No podrías haber hecho nada para salvarlo.

Aparto la mirada, molesta. ¿Y él qué sabe?

De pronto, ya no tengo hambre.

Paramos en aquella gasolinera porque yo estaba cansada, tenía hambre y necesitaba ir al servicio. Por supuesto, siempre era yo la que entorpecía la marcha, la que tenía que detenerse constantemente, a comer, a dormir, a mil pequeñas cosas que a mi padre no le afectaban lo más mínimo. Pero él decía que no tenía prisa, y nunca le importaba esperar el tiempo que hiciera falta.

Habíamos estado avanzando campo a través, pero salimos del bosque para ir al encuentro de la autopista y de algún lugar donde parar. Estábamos a punto de llegar a la ciudad, pero decidimos hacer un alto en la estación de servicio. Mi padre se quedó entre los árboles. Solía decir que el olor del combustible le resultaba molesto. Así que le dije que iría yo sola y que no tardaría. Y aquella fue la última vez que lo vi.

Y, en realidad, no tardé tanto. Vale, tuve que ir a pedir la llave del baño a la tienda, y me costó lo mío hacerme entender porque no hablo polaco (tengo cierta facilidad para los idiomas, pero no llego al nivel de mi padre, que era capaz de hablar absolutamente todas las lenguas que existen y que han existido con total fluidez), y luego encima se equivocó y me dio la llave de los baños para tíos, que estaban asquerosos —y yo no soy una tiquismiquis, así que podéis imaginar tranquilamente un grado sumo de guarrería sin sospechar que exagero lo más mínimo— y tuve que volver por la otra llave (los de mujeres no estaban mucho mejor, pero en fin). Y resultó que el baño de chicas estaba ocupado por una cría que tardó un siglo en salir.

Yo creo que entre unas cosas y otras no me entretuve mucho. No pude tardar más de quince minutos. Luego rodeé la estación de servicio, y me abrí paso entre los camiones que estaban aparcados detrás...

Y entonces vi un cuerpo tendido en el suelo, sobre un charco de grasa y sangre. Lo primero que pensé fue que aquel era el resultado de alguna pelea de borrachos. Pero cuando me acerqué más vi... que el muerto era mi padre.

Y pensé que era un mal sueño, una pesadilla, una alucinación. En fin, que no podía estar pasando realmente. Que mi padre era un ángel, y los ángeles no pueden morir.

Pero era él. Y estaba muerto.

No recuerdo muy bien qué hice ni qué pensé entonces. Solo se me ocurrió coger sus cosas, espada incluida, y salir corriendo.

Pensaréis que qué clase de hija desnaturalizada deja a su padre muerto, tirado en un charco de porquería. Estaba asustada, ¿vale? Y, además, tenía dos buenas razones para escapar:

1) Estaba claro que habían matado a mi padre con una espada. Y aunque, por norma general, los humanos no nos fijemos en las espadas angélicas, cualquiera que deduzca que a alguien lo han matado con una espada, y busque un arma semejante con cierto interés, si hay una espada angélica tirada a un metro del cuerpo, la encontrará. Y a ver cómo explicamos eso.

2) Estaba sola en un país extraño y mi padre había sido asesinado en extrañas circunstancias. Y yo no tenía más parientes que pudieran hacerse cargo de mí, ni en Polonia ni en ningún otro lado. Lo cual significaba que, como soy menor de edad y no me puedo ganar la vida como una persona adulta, acabaría en un orfanato, institución para menores, reformatorio o lo que fuera. O en una familia que no era la mía. Y qué queréis que os diga, estoy demasiado acostumbrada a ir a mi aire.

Por eso escapé de la escena del crimen. Y conste que la posibilidad de que los asesinos todavía rondaran por allí no influyó ni media pizca en mi decisión de salir por pies.

Me he preguntado muchas veces qué habrá sido del cuerpo de mi padre. Me imagino que lo llevarían a un instituto anatómico forense, le harían una autopsia y como no lograrían identificarlo, pues... sería un John Doe cualquiera. Un Juan Nadie, por si no conocíais la expresión. Así es como llaman a los cadáveres sin identificar que se encuentran por ahí.

No me preocupa que en la autopsia descubriesen que mi padre era un ángel, porque en realidad su anatomía era igual que la del resto de los humanos. Y el tipo de cosas que lo hacían diferente, como su resistencia sobrenatural, su forma de mirar o sus reflexivos comentarios, llenos de sabiduría, se fueron con él.

Tampoco me preocupa no saber dónde está ahora el cuerpo de mi padre. Después de todo, él fue inmaterial la mayor parte del tiempo mientras existió, y por eso sé que para él su cuerpo era lo menos importante de su ser. La pregunta es: ¿sigue existiendo un ángel transubstanciado cuando se le mata? La respuesta solo la conocen los muertos. Porque el espíritu de un ángel atrapado en un cuerpo que muere sigue el mismo camino que las almas humanas cuando abandonan la vida. Si ese camino lleva a alguna parte, probablemente me encontraré con mi padre al otro lado cuando muera. Y si existen el cielo y el infierno, no creo que Dios me mire con malos ojos si me cargo a un par de demonios antes de morir.

Supuestamente, debería saber algo más acerca del cielo y el infierno, de la vida después de la muerte, ¿no? Pues no, no lo sé. Mi padre me contó muchas cosas, pero ese era un tema del que nunca quiso hablarme.


End file.
